Naruto the Sage of the Beasts
by kingnapo92
Summary: When Neji hit with Eight trigrams: 64 Palms he awakened an brand new Naruto. One that has the strength of a tiger cunning of a fox loyalty of a wolf and fury of a bear. Naruto Harem Hina Ino, Kure, Anko, Tsunade, Fem Haku, Hana,now kin and tayuya
1. Chapter 1

Newest story I dont know why but it seems like Naruto fanfics pop into my head. any way this is the one and only time i will say this

_**I, nepo92, DO NOT OR WILL NOT EVER OWN NARUTO! **_If i did Naruto would be Hokage not Danzo, Sakura and Sasuke would be 6 feet under and Naruto would have a harem featuring Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shizune, and Tsunade  
**ON WITH THE STORY.**

Neji and Naruto were duking it out in the Chunin Exams. Naruto was surprisingly keeping pace with Neji. Neji didnt know he would have to brreak out his ultimate move so early but it had to be done. **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: 64 PALMS" **Neji hit Naruto twice, four times, eight, sixteen, thirty two, and finally sixty four times effectively sealing away his chakra.

But Neji used another Hyuga move. **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: AIR PALM"** The invisible blast of air hit Naruto dead center and he flew into the barrier. Neji smirked _Noone can defy fate Uzumaki._ "Proctor call the match he is-"

Neji was interupted by a tiger leaping toward him. Neji easily dodged but soon a fox tried to take a snap at him. He hit the fox toward the left of him. But yet again anothe animal charged at him, this time a wolf. another dodge. When he turned around he had to duck as a giant bear paw tried to take his head off.

Neji was now trapped in a circle of animals. But there was something strange about them. Normally the four animals would never get along in the animal kingdom yet they all seemed to like each other. The wolf was checking on the fox making sure she was ok. The fox quickly got up and snarled at the Hyuga prodigy. It was then that Neji noticed the eyes of all the animals. They all had red slitted eyes.

"Enough." the entire stadium heard. The beasts backed away from their target and when over to a man with flowing blonde spiked up hair. He had the same red slitted eyes as the beasts. He was wearing a torn orange jacket and orange pants with a deep gash in the knees. The beasts went over to him and bowed like a pack submitting to an alpha. The man was staring at Neji. "I must thank you Neji Hyuga. By sealing of my chakra you have awakened the real Naruto Uzumaki."

The collective though on everyone's mind was 'THATS NARUTO?'

"But you did something i can never forgive. YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE JACKET!"

Everyone either face vaulted or sweat dropped. 'Yea thats Naruto.'

"Where did those filthy creatures come from Uzumaki?" Neji asked.

The wolf growled and was about to attack again but one look from Naruto told him not to. "These 'filthy creatures' are mine. They are my brothers and sisters. They are my pack and **NOONE INSULTS MY FAMILY!" **He spoke the last part in a threatening and comanding tone.

Neji once again got into his Gentle Fist stance. "Doesnt matter you are still destined to lose."

"Neji-teme do you want to know why i have these animals following me? Its because i have a trait each one of them possess. The fox named Akane is cunning and liked the fact that i am able to think on my feet. The wolf named Arcanine (i stole the name from pokemon sue me.) liked that i was loyal to not only the pack leader but my freinds. The tigress named Lana is fierce and strong. She liked that i was able to best her in combat. And the big bad bear is Hugo. Protective, hard-headed, and never gives up. All of them are a part of me and my personality. No one but me and my future wives will be able to summon them."

At this a certain pink haired banshee yelled, "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO MARRY NARUTO-BAKA?" Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Tsunade sneezed. Somewhere in wave county an ice princess awoke from her prolonged nap and sneezed.

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto was staring down Neji. Neji was staring back.

Both suddenly charged at the other. The beasts stood there and stared. After a solid 3 minutes of dodgeing and blocking they separated again Neji was breathing heavily while Naruto was still at a normal pace.

"Neji-teme i am going to end this right here and now. Lana, Jungle Stalker Armor. Arcanine, Wolfs Fang. Akane and Hugo Fox Claws and Bear Gauntlets." Naruto commanded.

The animals nodded and turned into there respective weapons/armor. **(AN: Im not good at describing so just think Assasins Creed armor but orange and black.)**

The sword was about three feet long and sharp enough to slice a drop of water in half. The hilt was black and silver with a wolfs head on the end of it. The Fox Claws and Bear gauntlet combo was black with red flames and blood red claws. The one thing on Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Anko, and Tsunade's mind was "HOT!" On the road to Konoha, Haku suddenly got really hot and wet. _Oh, Kami. He must be looking gourgous right now if i feel like this._

Naruto now looked ready to kill. Neji was visibly shaken. "W-wh-who are you?"

One slash of the sword and a blast of air hit Neji knocking him of his feet and making him loose consiousness.

"I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI THE SAGE OF THE BEASTS!"

Everyone was in shock. The 'dobe' just took down the Hyuga prodigy. He was standing there not looking tired in the least bit. Genma snapped out of his stupor long enought to announce, "W-winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" No one cheered or booed, They were just struck stupid. Hell even the Hokage was surprised.

As Naruto lept back up to the contenders box he let the beast go and they poofed back into their own realms. The collective thought on everyones mind was simple. _Naruto, how powerful are you?_

_I decided to add Hana Inuzuka to the harem as a special requestfrom a friend if anyone has any other ideas please add them in the review_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

Sakura: DAMN IT NEPO DO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER.

Me: Hell no i told them i would only do it once and i never go back on my word thats my ninja way.

Naruto: HEY THATS MY LINE!

Me: Heh heh sorry i got carr-

Sakura: SHUT UP AND DO TH FUCKING DISCLAIMER OR ILL GET SASUKE ON YOU!

Me: NOOOOOOOO! Please keep the gay emo boy away from me! (Hides behind a statue)

Sakura: oh Sasuke-kun! (Runs to find the little prick)

Naruto: Quick get on with the story while shes gone!

Me: on it

* * *

Naruto leapt back into the contenders box right beside Gaara. Both of them locked eyes and stared at each other for a solid five minutes with out blinking. Finally the procter Genma called for Gaara and Sasuke's match. Gaara vanished in a whirlwind off sand and appered ready to fight.

"If Sasuke Uchiha is not here within the next five minutes he will be disqualified." At this the crowd booed and hissed.

"Hokage-sama," the 'Kazekage' spoke. "Many of the daimyos came here to see the Uchiha fight. Maybe you should delay his fight til the end."

"No Kazekage-sama. If on a battlefield the Uchiha was called for reinforcements and he showed up late the entire battle would be lost." The Hokage spoke up using a jutsu to magnify his voice "Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified. Gaara no Sabaku is the winner. On with the next match."

(I could care less about the other matches so they are the same as before)

"Final Match Gaara vs Naruto Uzumaki"

Gaara appered ready to go and Naruto jumped down Assassin's Creed style and landed much like a cat. He stood up and got ready to fight. However before the procter got a chance to start the match, gay emo boy and cyclops showed up.

"Sorry were late. Now Naruto get back up into the stands this is Sasukes fight." Kakashi said.

"Hatake you better get your ass of the field before i make you." Naruto said with a look that promised pain.

"Naruto i am your superior obey my orders and let Sasuke fight this thing." Bad choice of words. Naruto erupted into his fox cloak with three tails and he looked perfectly in control.

**"You dare insult one of my Jinchuriki bretheren in front of me!" **Naruto yelled. In the blink of an eye Naruto uppercut Kakashi hard. Just as he was about to land a Naruto clone emerged from the ground and kicked Kakashi sky high. At the highest point of the ascension two figures appered beside one in a yellow flash the other from a crystal mirrior.

The two yelled in perfect unison, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" (from the Rosario + Vampire manga/anime good show and good read check it out :D) and kicked him toward the ground at high speed. When the two landed they saw the blonde knucklehead and a beautiful girl land with what looked like snowflakes falling around them.

"You know Haku-hime that was some entrance. You got here sooner than expected." Naruto said.

"I missed my sweet fox." she said as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed him. Hinata, Ino, Hana, Kurenai, Tsunade, and Anko are boiling with rage and jealousy.

* * *

Story break!

For those of you who are wondering how Haku is alive well ill tell you now.

Naruto had just finished training his tree climbing exercise but he was still a little pissed off about what Inari had said. Add in to the fact that Kakashi had pretty much straight up and told Tazuna and Tsunami that he lied just to attract attention to himself.

_Damn sensei doesn't teach me or Banshee shit yet he finds the time to help Sasgay with anything and everything._"DAMN IT!" he yelled as he smashed his fist into the bark of the tree leaving a good sized dent in it. At that moment he fell to the ground to rest up a bit.

Elsewhere in the forest, Haku was picking herbs for Zabuza after his run in Kakashi. She heard a voice yell out "DAMN IT!" and looked at the direction it came from she followed the noise until she came across a clearing with a boy in an orange jumpsuit. She looked around and saw kunai lodged into the trees and one tree with a fist sized dent in it. She took a closer look at the boy and saw that his shirt was torn to shreds and his pants had rips and tears in it.

Upon closer inspection she saw the scar that he was supposed to have a genjutsu over to cover them up. Some were shallow and could have easily been from training accidents but others were deep like someone had ran a sword through him and then there were those that were branded on saying things like DEMON BRAT or MONSTER.

She couldnt believe her eyes. Here was a boy no older than 13 and he looked like he had undergone Iwa's human-rights violating torture methods and lived. She started to tear up but she shook her head and reminded herself that he was the enemy. But strangly she felt as if she could never hurt the kid.

She finally decided to wake him up. "Hey wake up." Haku said shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and she saw a beautiful shade of blue. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

He smiled and she fought to hold back a blush. "Dont worry about me. I havent gotten sick aday in my life."

"Whats your name?" Haku asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage at your service ms...?"

"Haku and im a boy." haku tried to lie.

"I call bullshit. I can smell the pheremones on you." Naruto busted her.

_Shit. Now he will probably hit on me and try to get in my pants._ Haku obviously didnt know Naruto very well.

"So Haku-chan, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

Haku obviously didnt expect this but she still answered him. "I was picking herbs for my friend. Hes very sick. What about you?"

"I was training and blowing off some steam." Naruto said sadly.

"Are you training to protect someone precious to you?" Haku asked.

Naruto paused before answering. He thought of the old man, Iruka-sensei, Ayame and her old man, and he thought of the fourth hokage. It was then he realised who he was.

"That and to make my dad proud. I swear on my ninja way I WILL make them proud and protect them." Naruto said holding his fist up in the air.

Haku giggled at the sight which made him blush which made her giggle harder.

The last thing that Naruto had said popped back into her mind. "Why did you say you needed to blow of some steam?"

He sighed "This will be a long story."

He launched into how the village hates him, how Sakura belittles him and hits him just for breathing, how Sasuke has this whole superiority complex just because he comes from a clan, Inari's little rant, and Kakashi saying that Naruto had only said that to gain attention. With every word Haku grew angrier and angrier until she finally snapped and yelled out "THOSE BASTARDS! NOW IM HOPING ZABUZA-SAMA KILLS THEM." She quickly realized her blunder but to her surprise Naruto didnt attack. "I am agreeing with you on that one Haku-chan."

"Wait you knew?" she asked him.

"Yep"

"And you didnt care?"

"Nope"

"You realize i could have killed you right?"

"part of me was hoping you would"

Haku just stared at him. "Naruto-kun please dont be at bridge i dont want to fight you please." she begged him with tears in her eyes.

Naruto just wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear. "i have to be there but i will find a way to keep you safe. I promise."

She started to spill silent tears of both sadness and happiness. She asked him to meet her back here tomorrow. For the next few days Haku and Naruto grew closer together.

Fast forward to the bridge.

Naruto and Sasuke were trapped in Haku's ice crystal dome. Ssauke being the piece of shit that he is grabbed Naruto and forced him between him and ice needles that Haku had thrown.

"What the hell teme?" Naruto yelled.

"I need you to cover me. Besides acting like a human shield is what your good at." Sasuke said.

_Damn kid. If Naruto-kun didnt ask me I would kill you right now._ Haku thought. So she threw more senbon and hit Sasuke in the neck putting him in the false death state.

"Finally now that the little teme is out Haku-chan its good to see you again." Naruto said. Haku came out of the mirror threw her mask off and hugged Naruto.

"Naruto-kun i missed you."

"I missed you to my ice hime."

The two shared a brief kiss when Haku asked "so how am i going to getout of this alive?"

"I asked my tenent to loan me some of its chakra so i can put it into you and when you get hurt saving Zabuza it will heal you up and you can come back to Konoha when you are fully rested." He said as he forced Kyubi's chakra into the ice user.

"I love you Naruto." Haku said giving him a brief kiss before taking a hit from Kakashi's chidori.

Fast forward to when Naruto buries Haku and Zabuza.

"I must say Naruto the chakra is working wonders." Haku said.

"Now for the draw back. It has shattered your chakra coils and needs to repair them. You will be knocked out for up 1 1/2 months. When you wake up you it will be time for the Chunnin Exams." Naruto said. He hugged her and said "I'll see you later Haku-hime." She started to lose conciousness but she just barely heard him say "I love you too."

well thats how Haku survived dont like it tough.

Back to real time.

* * *

Kakashi was twitching in the crater Naruto and Haku had made. Sasuke was looking furious and Sakura was bitching how Sasuke should fight Gaara and not Naruto. Hinata, Ino, Hana, Kurenai, Anko, and Tsunade were looking lovingly at Naruto.

Genma called for the medics to get Kakashi off of the floor. After that was all said and done Haku had jumped up by Hinata, who glared at her but didnt let it show.

"Well now that little interuption is over: Final Match; Naruto Uzumaki vs. Gaara no Subaku. HAJIME!"

* * *

I decided to explain why Haku was out in a little more detail. Sorry i forgot the first time it just slipped my mind


	3. Chapter 3

_Kakashi was twitching in the crater Naruto and Haku had made. Sasuke was looking furious and Sakura was bitching how Sasuke should fight Gaara and not Naruto. Hinata, Ino, Hana, Kurenai, Anko, and Tsunade were looking lovingly at Naruto._

_Genma called for the medics to get Kakashi off of the floor. After that was all said and done Haku had jumped up by Hinata, who glared at her but didnt let it show._

_"Well now that little interuption is over: Final Match; Naruto Uzumaki vs. Gaara no Subaku. HAJIME!"_

* * *

Naruto was in a stance similar to the Inuzuka fighting style while Garra was standing with his arms crossed and his sand swirling around him. Kiba was yelling sommething about Naruto stealing the fighting style of the Inuzuka clan but his sister shut him up rather quickly. Naruto stood up and made 4 shadow clones. Each of them henged into wolves while the real Naruto said, "Beast Mimicry: Wolf Pack" and henged into a slightly bigger wolf. The wolf pack then spread out and surrounded Gaara. "Five Fang Strike!" Wolf-Naruto said. The wolves ran aroud Gaara in a circle. they suddenly stopped and charged straight at Gaara. But his sand kicked in and all four wolf clones dispelled and knocked the real Naruto out of his Henge.

"Ok so first i got to get around that defence of his then i can hit him all i want." He rolled up his left sleeve revealing a tattoo of a bear. He put his hand on it and put some chakra into it. Naruto whispered "Hugo lend me your strength." Naruto's muscles bulged out making him look like he was on steriods. His eyes became red with slits an he had a ferocious look on him. Gaara smirked. He was right Uzumaki's blood would be perfect for 'Mother'.

"Hammer Arm" Naruto cried. His arms glowed a bright white color. Sasuke decided to be an ass and spoke so the whole arena heard him. "What a little light going to do against him?" Naruto smirked and walked over to a boulder and tapped it with his knuckle. The boulder then exploded into several tiny pieces. Sasuke and Sakura shut up and stared at the supposed "dead-last".

* * *

Naruto: Woah woah woah.

me: What?

N: Sakura actually shut up?

Me: yea?

que angelic choir singing "Halleluah" N: This is the greatest story you have ever written! (Bows at my feet)

Me: (sweatdrop) oooook back to the story.

* * *

Gaara shot a few sand bullets at naruto who easily dodged them. Naruto still had his hammer arm active and he charged right at Gaara, who again tried to shoot sand bullets at him. This time naruto held his arms up in an x shape and the bullets had no effect and Naruto was able to get in close. Naruto smirked as the sand rose up to protect Gaara. His arm bust right through the sand barrier and nailed gaara right on the head. Temari and Kankuro looked on in amazement. Temari turned to the nearest Naruto fangirl which in this case happened to be Anko.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

Anko smiled. Not one of her phsyco mask smiles a true smile. "That hunk of a man down there is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the supposed dead-last of the Academy but that because people were sabotaging him. He could easily defeat Guy who was hyped up on seven Red Bull energy drinks and had no weights on in a foot race around the village. And Guy is the fastest Nin in our village. But he never shows off. He isnt some power hungry bastard bent on revenge,(Sasuke sneezes) nordoes he have a god complex (Pein and Madara sneeze). He is without a doubt everything a girl could ever need." Anko suddenly had this far off dreamy look to her. Kurenai saw this and said "Anko if you day dream you will miss out on Naruto's fight." Anko snapped out of her day dream and her eyes were glued back to the fight.

Temari's thoughts: _ I seriously hope Gaara doesnt kill him. I regret now being there for my baby brother. _She let a tear or two fall before she promised herself this. _I will be there for Gaara now and forever._ (Slight Brother complex maybe?)

Gaara's thoughts: _He hit me. He HIT me. Whats this warm feeling? is it..._"BLOOD!" he screamed aloud. The sand from Gaara's gourd erupted out like a volcano. One thing was going through most minds _Oh shit._ The 'Kazekage' was thinking wether or not to cal the invasion off because of Naruto's new found power. He decided to put it on stand by. He discreetly signaled to the undercover ANBU who nodded and went off to tell the other invaders.

Unknown to the two kage's a snake saw this and it slithered off to find her master. Naruto and Gaara were both heavily panting. Gaara decided now would be a good time to attempt to realease his inner demon. Keyword attempt. A snake that was as long as 10 feet slithered behind naruto. Everyone saw this and thought he was going to die. The snake then wrapped her self around Naruto and hissed. Naruto looked completly un phased. The snake then dissappered and Naruto was now free.

"Well well well. Sorry Gaara but im ending this now." Naruto kicked him and Gaara landed face first. Naruto got behind Gaara and slunk down to his stomach. When Gaara got back up Naruto grabbed his head in the RKO position. The pair of jinchuriki leapt in the air as they were coming back down the whole stadium heard Naruto shout "VIPER'S STING!"

Naruto landed and heard Gaara's head snap. Granted it wasnt enough to kill or paralyze him but it was strong enough to knock him out and his inner demon. Genma smiled. The most unpredictable ninja just got even more wild. Naruto however wasnt done. He looked up at the kage box and locked eyes with the Kazekage. The two stared at each other before Orochimaru finally decided to make a move he lept down to the exam area shed his Kazekage disguise.

Naruto glared. Orochi just laughed. "Kukukukuku. So you figured me out Naruto-kun?"

"Yep. I figured out that you are a gay pedophile with an unnatural love for snakes, an deep hatered for this village and your semi good with seals. And by the way you invasion is now dead. Most of the sound except for two girls are now dead and all sand nins have fled. So now all that remains is you, you snake bastard." Naruto said. "but in all honesty i must thank you. When you hit me with your little five elements seal you disrupted all the other seals the villagers had placed on me. The final blow was neji sealing of my chakra effectivly rendering the seals as nothing more than tattoos. Now then," he flashes through hand signs at lighting speed. He slams his hand on the ground and yells out, "DEATHS EMBRACE, HELL IN A CELL."

A pillar of earth rose 50 ft high and then a steel cage encased them. "This is another justu i learned from the Forbidden Scroll. Its forbidden because either only one person can walk out alive. So Orochimaru are you ready to stare down death?" Naruto asked as he slipped into his fighting stance.

The true battle was about to begin.

_So now Orochi is getting whats coming to him. Naruto has a new beast the snakes. Not Orochi's snakes either. Whats going to happen in the Cell. Who knows? Oh wait i do. LOLZ!_

Review and check out my other stories.

POLL IS NOW CLOSED

Pirates. Naruto is going to have an all girl crew. Haku and Hina are definate. Who else should join?

(Note: totals include the ones from the reviews)

anko: 27  
kurenai: 23  
tsunade: 21  
Tayuya: 16  
Tenten: 16  
Yugao: 13  
Ino: 13  
Kin: 8  
Shion: 3

So it looks like Anko Kurenai and Tsunade are going to be in the crew/harem.

Shame i was hoping for Tayuya oh well.

List of Duties on the _The Storm Bringer_ (Naruto's future ship)

Naruto: Capitan/Fighter

Haku: Chef

Hinata: Navigator

Anko: Sharpshooter/ Interogator

Kurenai: Historian/Archeologist/Interogator

Tsunade (She will be 18): Doctor


	4. Chapter 4

_"DEATHS EMBRACE, HELL IN A CELL."_

_A pillar of earth rose 50 ft high and then a steel cage encased them. "This is another justu i learned from the Forbidden Scroll. Its forbidden because either only one person can walk out alive. So Orochimaru are you ready to stare down death?" Naruto asked as he slipped into his fighting stance._

_The true battle was about to begin._

Orochimaru for the first time in his life was scared as hell. His plan were foiled by a kid no older than 15. And he had him trapped in a jutsu that made sure he will die. Then a thought hit him if he could summon a snake lage enough it would destroy the cage and allow him to escape. He quickly flipped through the hand signs. He slammed his hands on the ground and yelled "Summoning Jutsu!"

...

...

Nothing happened.

...

...

"What the fuck?" He said.

"Oh did i forget to mention that this will be a taijustu match only notNin or Genjutsu allowed? I did oh well." Naruto smirked at Orochimaru's distress. Orochimaru gritted his teeth. Lookes like he will have to fight. But no worries Naruto fell once to him. He would just have to use the Five Elements Seal on him again and break his neck. Orochimaru charged the seal up and struck dead center.

...

...

Again Nothing Happened

...

...

"What the hell is going on?" Orchimaru said.

Naruto grabbed Orchimaru's arm and threw him into the cage. Unfortunately he hit one of the center supporing posts. Most everyone flinched from the impact. Naruto included. Orochimaru got up and into his Snake style fighting stance. Naruto adopted a Muyi Thai fighting stance. Orochi dashed toward Naruto and hit him in the shoulder. Now most would thik it wouldnt do much but he channeled chakra behind that blow and nearly popped Naruto's shoulder out of place. Naruto kindly retailiated by throwing a left hook and nailing the snake in the face. He tried a right hook but it was ducked. Orchi tried for a kick to the head but Naruto blocked it.

Naruto used the leg he blocked and tripped Orchimaru up. He started to twist the foot 360 degrees effectivly breaking the ankle. Orchimaru lept away from the newly named Sage. Of course he landed on the bad ankle and pain shot through the Sannin. Before He had a chance to recover, Naruto grabbed him and threw him into the cage. But he didnt stop there he grabbed his head and repeatedly mashed it against the unforgiving cell. Finally after the 10th time of mashing the snakes face, he grabbed around the waist and german suplexed him right on the ground.

The victim was now panting hard. No one had ever managed to best him. Then again he always had to use his snake based jutsus to escape them. Now Orochimaru was bleeding profusely from his head. His ankle broken and he was pretty sure he had a concussion. But thats now what was worrying him. What was worring him was this genin, whom he bested once before was now royally kicking his pale ass.

Naruto was a little better. He too had blood on him but it was Orochimaru's. He was also panting but he was smiling. One of the men responisible for screwing with his life was about to die. Contrary to popular belief, Kyubi didnt attack out of choice. It was a combined effort of Orochimaru, Danzo Shimura, and Madra Uchiha. They manged to find a way to attempt to control the Great Demon Lord. Unfortunately he got sealed away into the FIrst Hokage's wife Mito Uzumaki. They had to wait for him to be realeased upon her death. They didnt count on her giving her burden to her great neice, Kushina Uzumaki.

After Naruto was born and the Kyubi released, Madara put it under a pwerful genjutsu to maki it do his biding. Needless to say it didnt go so well. Kyubi went beserk destroying every thing. Now the snake and war hawk needed to keep him weak to make the extraction of the NIne tails easier. And how does Naruto know this.

He is a master of stealth and infitration and can cover his chakra reserves to that of a standard cililian. He spied on Danzo talking to holograms of both Orochi and Madara. He didnt tell the old man cuse he felt like he had personal score to settle, which frankly he did.

But i got off track.

Naruto was now getting ready to finish off his opponent.

_Now which move to use? Hugo's Powerbomb? Lana's Claw Out Heart? Sena's (the snake) Viper Sting? So many choices. OH! Wait. I know now._

Naruto ran at Orochimaru and kicked him into the air. Orochmaru was helplessly floating along. Naruto jumped and put Orochimaru into a pile drver position. The last thing orochimaru heard before getting Knocked out was the name of Naruto's move.

"EAGLE'S DEATH DRIVER!"

Orochimaru was knocked out on the cod hard ground and it didnt look like he was getting up andytime soon. To everyone's horror the Shinigami appered over the Cell. He began counting.

**1**

**2**

**3**

Orochimaru was gaining conciousness but still on the ground

**4**

**5**

**6**

He heard a powerful voice counting but was too sore to move.

**7**

**8**

**9**

Orochimaru finally looked toward the voice and saw the Death god. He only had one thing to say "Aw fuck."

**10!**

**Orochimaru has lost the Hell in a Cell. As per the rules of the Cell the loser shall lose his or her life. The winner shall be awarded with what ever he desires from the loser.**

Shinigami looked toward Naruto who said, "I want the schematics for the Curse Seal." Of course only Death and Orochi heard it. Shinigami nodded and reached into Orochimaru's head with his ghost white hand. When he pulled it out he had a silvery whitish substance that represented the curse seal schematics. Shinigami told Naruto to open wide which he did and fed the info to Naruto.

**The prize has been awarded. Now for the punishment. Orochimaru you have lost. Your time has come. Rest...in...PEACE!**

Shinigami reached into his chest cavity and ripped Orochimaru's soul right out of him. He then ate the soul and and dispelled the cell. The battlefield returned to normal. No one dared to cheer, boo, or even speak. Naruto, the dead last of the Academy, the demon brat of Konoha, a motherfucking _GENIN_, just killed of the strongest shinobi the village had ever raised.

The only ones who were not afraid was his future harem. They looked at him with respect and love.

One thing was for certain.

This was not the Naruto they thought they knew.


	5. Chapter 5

_Shinigami reached into his chest cavity and ripped Orochimaru's soul right out of him. He then ate the soul and and dispelled the cell. The battlefield returned to normal. No one dared to cheer, boo, or even speak. Naruto, the dead last of the Academy, the demon brat of Konoha, a motherfucking GENIN, just killed of the strongest shinobi the village had ever raised._

_The only ones who were not afraid was his future harem. They looked at him with respect and love._

_One thing was for certain._

_This was not the Naruto they thought they knew._

There were few thing in this world that Hiruzen Sarutobi hated. Brussels sprouts were among them. Another was the council of Konoha meetings. Usually they were about the civilians wanting to get rid of Naruto. But this was just sad. Not even five minutes after Naruto had defeated Orochimaru they were calling for his blood.

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen yelled. He had crossed the breaking point.

"Hokage-sama this is serious. The demon brat has gotten too powerful. He will turn against us. We must kill him before he gets any stronger." a random fat business type councilor shouted.

"Shut up you pathetic civilian." the head of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume, yelled at him. "If you ask me he is the greatest ninja that Konoha has ever raised even more so than the Fourth."

"Quiet you damn bitch. Why don't you go fuck those animals of yours!" another councilor, a pink haired one, shouted back.

Tsume was being held back by Choza Akamichi, Inochi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara in order to stop her from killing the pink menace.

Hiashi Hyuga, as stoic as he was, showed a mixture of concern and annoyance. He could clearly see that Naruto was not using the Kyubi's chakra to control the animals but his own. He was annoyed because the civilians were interrupting his train of thought, and concerned because if the civilians got there way what would Hinata do?

In the Hyuga clan, when the females claim a male to be theirs they will do almost anything for them, like a perfect slave. Now some males try to take advantage of this, hence the almost. The Hyuga woman will not obey the man if he is not meant for her. But in the case of Hinata, he could see the she was so far in love with Naruto that it was borderline worship of the boy. If anything ever happened to Naruto, he was sure that she would go on a killing rampage of Konoha and nothing could stop her short of Naruto coming back to life.

His musing were interrupted by the door slamming open revealing Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraya.

"Ah. Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune thank you for coming." Sarutobi sighed with relief.

"If it wasn't for Naruto, sensei, Tsunade would not even bother coming here." Jiraya said taking a seat next to his really old teacher.

"Yes I have been wondering why you are back Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked.

_FLASHBACK_

Jiraya and Naruto were out training again. This time Naruto was trying to learn a new jutsu. Now Naruto knew he had all the power he would need but still he was a sucker for jutsu. This one was an expansion of the Shadow Clone called the Exploding Shadow Clone Jutsu. Not very original name but still damn useful.

Naruto was trying to learn to control the explosion's power and radius of the affected area. Currently he was able to knock down a chakra reinforced stone wall. But knowing Naruto, he would not take a break until he achieved the goal of an entire castle in one big boom. After all who doesn't love big explosions.

"Come on brat," his mentor said. "You have been working at this for hours. You need to rest."

"Up...yours...you...damn pervert." Naruto panted. His clothing was tattered. He had already discarded his jacket and his pants were not faring any better.

_Come on one more try. I was almost there the last time._ He picked himself back up and made one more shadow clone.He started too pump chakra into the copy. _Just a little more. Almost. THERE!_

"EXPLODING SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

The clone exploded with a force so great that Jiraya had to keep in place. Naruto on the other hand was not so lucky. He was sent flying toward a random town but Jiraya could not see what direction due too the bright light and flying debris.

In the direction Naruto went flying.

Tsunade and her pupil Shizune along with her pet pig were currently resting in the local hotel having evaded yet another debt collector of Tsunade's. Tsunade was going to relax in the hot spring they had but a loud crashing was here just outside the hotels front door. Tsunade was quick to arrrive on the scene. In a small crater was a blonde boy about 13 or 14 in a black muscle shirt and tattered orange pants. One look of the headband she knew she was dealing with a Konoha nin.

"Shizune!" Tsunade barked. "Get our room ready. This boy needs help immediately."

Shizune didn't question her mentor and ran off to do as she was told. Tsunade carefully picked him up and carried him to her room. When she picked him up she felt a warm feeling flowing through her. A feeling she had not felt since her fiance Dan died. If you looked at her face you could see a small dusting of pink. She shook the feeling off and ran toward her room to begin healing the boy. She and Shizune stripped the jacket off of him to prevent it for interfering. When the jacket was remove, scars was the first thing that she saw on the boy. Some could easily be chalked up to accidents in training but other looked like they were intentionally done to him.

_What happened to him?_ Tsunade thought as she worked on making sure he was all right. After a quick diagnostic jutsu he wasn't in danger just unconscious. Still she felt the need to stay around him. _Why am I feeling this all of a sudden? These feelings died when Dan did._ At least that's what she hoped.

"He's fine Shizune. He's just tired and unconscious. We will be here when he wakes up to make sure he doesn't try anything to dangerous." Tsunade said to her apprentice. Shizune could have swore she saw a tint of pink on her master's cheeks and this time it wasn't from the alcohol.

A couple hours later Naruto finally woke up. The first thing he saw was not the clear blue sky.

_The perv must have brought me to a hotel to rest up. Wow nice of him._ Naruto thought

Rolling over he saw two women. One was a petite black haired figure. She was cute but his instincts told him not alpha women material. Not the second woman was a voluptuous blonde with a massive chest. Now Naruto was no pervert but he still could not help but stare a little longer than necessary. Looking up he saw her hair was in twin pony tails and when she turned around his sapphire blue eyes locked with her honey brown eyes. After 30 seconds Naruto broke the silence.

"Um..Hi?" Well he broke it but not very well.

The brown haired woman spoke up. "Hello there. My name is Shizune."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said still staring at Tsunade.

Tsunade was staring right back at him. She could not help but get lost in the sapphire blue eyes of his. It was only until Shizune introduced her self was she able to snap back to reality. "My name is Tsunade Senju. Nice to meet you."

Naruto spent the next few days under Tsunade's careful eye. After the first day he learned that Tsunade was not a women you wanted to get angry. He tried to do some training but Tsunade caught him. They argued back and forth until Tsunade was able to knock him out with one finger. He was out for the rest of the day.

After about a week Jiraya had finally caught wind of Naruto's whereabouts. After he caught up to them, he also saw he was in the hands of his old teammate. Their reunion went some what like this:

"TSUNADE-HIME!"

"Jiraya?"

"Ah hime I see that magnificent chest of yours hasn't-" Thats as far as he got until both Naruto and Tsunade hit him over the head while yelling "PERVERT!"

In that moment Tsunade's respect for her fellow blonde instantly jumped.

After nursing the bump on his head Jiraya asked Naruto how in the hell he got there. Soon after Naruto explained Tsunade also gave him a bump on the head but not as large as Jiraya's. Tsunade heard they were going to head back to Konoha soon for Naruto was participating in Chunin Exams. Tsunade was concerned over the boy so she said this to them:

"I am coming back with you."

Jiraya, Shizune, Naruto and Tonton all screamed/squealed, "WHAT?!"

"You heard me I am coming back with you. I am concerned about Naruto's well being. If he pushes him self too hard he will need me to heal him up again." Lame excuse. The real reason was because she wanted to stay closer to the boy. Apparently Jiraya picked up on this and said. "OHO! So thats why I could never get a date with you Hime. You are a Shotacon."

He was put into a mini coma from the beating Tsunade unleashed on him. But while the beating ensued the sage noted something. _She never denied it._

_Flashback end._

"Ah. Now I understand. Thank you Jiraya but really you would think not to embarrass Tsunade any more." Hiruzen said to his favorite student.

"Don't remind me. I still have some bruises to do that for me." Jiraya winced while Tsunade cracked her knuckles with an evil grin that made all the men shiver in fear.


End file.
